Ithor
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Mid Rim Lesser Plooriod Cluster | sector = Ottega Sector | stelsel = Ottega System | zonnen = Ottega | manen = 6 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 422 dagen | rotatietijd = 41 uur | klasse = | diameter = 13.310 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Vochtig Warm | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Regenwouden | water = | bezienswaardig = Mother Jungle Falls of Dessiar Cathor Hills | inheemse = Ithorians (99%) Bafforr Trees | gemigreerde = | taal = Ithorese | inwoners = 2 miljard | hoofdstad = Tafanda Bay | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire (gedwongen) }} 250px|thumb|Cathor Hills thumb|250px|Ithorian Ithor was de thuisplaneet van de Ithorians. Het was een planeet bedekt met regenwouden dat bekend stond omwille van zijn flora en sacrale jungle, genaamd Mother Jungle. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Ithor was de 3de planeet in het Ottega System dat in de Ottega Sector lag ten noorden van de Mid Rim op de Celanon Spur. Het was een planeet die gedomineerd werd door uitgestrekte regenwouden en een gebalanceerd ecosysteem, krioelend van organisch leven op elke vierkante kilometer. De voedselketen op Ithor was daardoor ook zeer mooi in evenwicht gehouden. De Ithorians ontwikkelden zich als het intelligente leven op Ithor, terwijl de planeet rijk bleef aan unieke flora en fauna, zoals de Siblipedes, de Monollium Birds, Shamarok Flitters en de Arrak Snakes. De Bafforr Trees waren opmerkelijke bomen die tekenen van semi-intelligentie vertoonden. Andere planten waren de Indyup Tree, Donar Flower en de Bull-Fern. Ithor was een zeer aangename planeet om te verblijven. Het was er warm, maar ook erg mooi met talloze watervallen, de zachte warme winden en de tropische regenwouden. Cultuur & Leven De Ithorians schiepen een religie die rond de Mother Jungle draaide. Deze Law of Life wou dat alle natuurlijke bronnen die werden gebruikt in het tweevoud moesten worden vervangen. Onder andere de semi-intelligente Bafforr Trees werden ook vereerd in hun cultuur. Toen de Ithorians de technologie ontwikkelde om hun Ithorian Herd Ships boven de jungle te laten zweven, werd dit ook meteen toegepast zodat de Mother Jungle niet langer moest worden betreden. Deze Herd Ships waren kopijen van de jungles en de echte jungle kon enkel worden betreden door priesters of tijdens ceremonies. Eén keer in de vijf jaar kwamen alle Herdships tezamen in een bijeenkomst die de Meet werd genoemd. Tijdens de Meet werden verhalen verteld, werd er gefeest maar ook gediscussieerd over de problemen in het universum. Kleinere Meets werden georganiseerd voor Ithorian Herdships die Ithor hadden verlaten en rondzwierven in het universum. Geschiedenis Het universum leerde de Ithorians kennen rond 12.000 BBY als handelaars met hun fabelachtige Ithorian Herd Ships. Ithor werd al snel een lichtbaken in de destijds spaars gekoloniseerde en bekende regio van de galaxy. Ithor werd een kruispunt in handel voor botanici en voor handelaars in ambachtelijk gemaakte producten in de Mid Rim. Het speelde eveneens een belangrijke rol in de verdere kolonisatie van de New Territories ten tijde van de Republic. Ithor groeide ook uit tot een toeristische trekpleister en was vaak de bestemming van een huwelijksreis omwille van de pracht die de planeet uitstraalde. Tijdens de Old Republic, rond 4.000 BBY, was Ithor al een hele belangrijke wereld. De Ithorian wetenschappers bestudeerden samen met de Selkath manieren om helende zalven te ontwikkelen. De militaire waarde van Ithor werd correct ingeschat door de Republic dat de planeet ion de Great Sith War liet bewaken door ruimtestations en een defensievloot. Tijdens de Mandalorian Wars en Jedi Civil War werd deze enkel vergroot. De Ithorians werden daarna gevraagd om planeten die door de Mandalorians of tijdens de Jedi Civil Wars waren vernietigd, weer te helpen heropbouwen. In 439 BBY brak op Ithor de Ithorian Spore Crisis uit. Spore was een genetische constructie van de Ithorians waarmee ze hadden geprobeerd om een intelligente plantensoort te genereren. Maar de Spores bleken kwaadaardige entiteiten te zijn. Omdat de Law of Life het hen verbood om deze te doden, werden de Spores met behulp van de Jedi gevangen gezet op een asteroïde. Ithor werd in de Galactic Senate vertegenwoordigd door Senators Tendau Bendon, Jakker-Sun en Stonk. Tijdens de Clone Wars kwam Ithor als trouw lid van de Republic nauwelijks in gevaar. Enkele aanvallen van de CIS waren meer lokmanoeuvres om echte aanvallen op Duro te camoufleren. Hoewel de Ithorians geen partij hadden gekozen in de Galactic Civil War, was het Empire zich zeer bewust van de kunde van de Ithorians inzake geneeskunde, genetica, botanie en klonen. Ze dreigden ermee een groep Bafforr Trees nabij de Cathor Hills te vernietigen als Momaw Nadon de geheimen van zijn volk niet zo prijsgeven. Nadon gaf het Empire de geheimen in ruil voor de veiligheid van zijn volk en de Mother Jungle. Hoewel Nadon zijn volk nog meer ellende bespaarde, werd hij verbannen van Ithor. Door de actie van het Empire waren er meer en meer Ithorians die sympathie kregen voor de Rebel Alliance. EU Ithor werd ernstig beschadigd door de Yuuzhan Vong maar dankzij het Ossus Project van Kol Skywalker begonnen er rond 137 ABY weer tekenen van leven te verschijnen op de planeet. Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas – Grid: M-6 + Online Index *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina category:Mid Rim category:Jungleplaneten category:Leden van de Galactic Republic